Austria (Maria Theresa)
Austria led by Maria Theresa is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Gods and Kings expansion pack. Using Hungary (Stephen I) gives Maria Theresa a new unique unit. Overview Austria Deriving its name from the Old High German term "Ostarrichi" first recorded in 996 by Holy Roman Emperor Otto III, the small, landlocked nation of Austria has long been an influential player in the political and military sagas of Europe. Beginning in the 13th century with the nearly 650 year rule of the powerful Habsburg Monarchy, Austria emerged as one of the premier nations of Europe, establishing strong alliances and far-reaching trade agreements across the continent. The later union of Austria and Hungary as a singular empire brought stability to both nations, only to be broken by the turmoil of World War I, and eventually, the German occupation of World War II. In the aftermath of these great conflicts, the borders of Austria were recreated, and the independent Republic of Austria stands today as a democratic nation that prides itself on maintaining neutrality and stability. Maria Theresa During the 18th century, the Holy Roman Empire and the powerful Habsburg Monarchy of Austria were led by the ever-persistent Maria Theresa, who defied the European powers opposed to her reign and bravely served the subjects of her kingdom. In nearly 650 years of Habsburg rule, Maria Theresa was the first and only female to ever lead the empire, and she proved to be among the most successful rulers in their history. Maria Theresa is viewed today as a wise, contemplative leader, whose conservative policies and careful judgment improved the welfare of the Austrian people as well as those within the Habsburg dominion. Although she inherited the throne during a tumultuous period, with little personal experience in governing, she managed to secure her crown and assertively rule the Habsburg monarchy for 40 years. Dawn of Man Noble and virtuous Queen Maria Theresa, Holy Roman Empress and sovereign of Austria, your people bow to your gracious will. Following the death of your father, King Charles VI, you ascended to the throne of Austria during the time of great instability, but the empty coffers and diminished military did little to dissuade your ambitions. Faced with war almost immediately upon your succession to the throne, you managed to fend off your foes, and in naming your husband, Francis Stephen, co-ruler, assured your place as Empress of the Holy Roman Empire. During your reign, you guided Austria on a new path of reform - strengthening the military, replenishing the treasury, and improving the education system of the kingdom. Oh great queen, bold and dignified, the time has come for you to rise and guide your kingdom once again. Can you return your people to the height of prosperity and splendor? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: The archduchess of Austria welcomes your Eminence to... Oh let's get this over with! There will be dining at four o'clock. (Die Erzherzogin zu Österreich heißt Eure Eminenz willkommen in... Ach bringen wir es hinter uns! Um vier wird gespeist.) Defeat: The world is pitiful! There's no beauty in it, no wisdom. I am almost glad to go. (Die Welt is zum Erbarmen! Keine Schönheit mehr darinnen, keine Weisheit. Fast bin ich froh, dass ich geh'.) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Hungary (Stephen I) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Found the Hofkriegsrat Our Imperial Forces are well-trained and disciplined, but they lack a strong institution to command them. Who better to manage to affairs of our army then men who have seen battle? Let us create a council of war - the Hofkriegsrat - to oversee the administration of our forces during war and peace. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Austria * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 800 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +15% Production when training Archery and Mounted Units * +20% Production when training Melee and Gunpowder Units Tu Felix Austria Nube With some time and careful work, we will be able to establish the House of Habsburg as the most illustrious and respected royal line in all the world. Lesser nations shall flock to join glorious Austria! Bella gerant alii, tu felix Austria nube! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Austria * Must have completed at least 1 Social Policy tree * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Gold gifts to City-States produce 10% more Influence * When a City-State joins your empire through Diplomatic Marriage, it starts a "We Love the King Day" and provides an additional Magistrate Cities in Development While this mod is installed, Maria Theresa receives a new Unique Ability. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now buying your Wiener schnitzels and drinking your energy drinks. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:Gods and Kings Category:Central Cultures Category:Austria